


Kinktober Day 5 - Shotgunning

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Michael and Jeremy get high in Michael's basement, shotgun style.Feet | Sadism/Masochism | Feederism| Shotgunning





	Kinktober Day 5 - Shotgunning

**Author's Note:**

> I have never done any drugs, so if any terms or anything is wrong, it's completely my fault for being lame and spending more time playing games and reading fanfic then socializing.
> 
> This is a very short kinktober entry.

Michael takes another drag off his joint, exhaling the smoke. Jeremy waits for him to hand him the joint, but he doesn’t. “Michael!”

Michael looks at him. Jeremy gives him a what-the-hell-dude look. Michael smirks and asks, “You wanna hit?”

“Yes, Michael.”

“Okay.” Michael takes another drag and grabs Jeremy. “Michael! What are you--”

Jeremy is cut off by Michael putting his mouth against his. He goes to say something, most likely a protest but is cut off by smoke being blown into his mouth. He isn’t expecting this, so he starts to cough. “You’re supposed to inhale it, Jeremy.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to breathe into my mouth!” Jeremy says in between coughs. After he stops coughing, he asks, “You gonna let me have a go now?”

“No.”

“Michael, come on.”

Michael takes another drag, closing his mouth. He grabs Jeremy, but this time Jeremy is expecting it and properly inhales. He exhales slowly, already feeling the effects. Michael takes another drag and puts his mouth back on Jeremy’s. Jeremy inhales and exhales again. Michael grabs him without taking a hit and kisses him. Jeremy kisses back, not sure if it’s because he wants to or because he’s high. 

Either way, he definitely wouldn’t say no to kissing Michael again. This becomes their new way of getting high. Michael taking a drag, and then shotgunning it into Jeremy’s mouth. It usually ends up with them making out on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Be More Chill Kink Meme: [bmckink](https://bmckink.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
